Retriving a Friend
by Yosano Yuki
Summary: Naruto comes back from his three year trip after bringing Sasuke back, but, how does he change? And he's a shaman! How does Sakura feel about this? And what is the reverse sharingan? Naruto has fan girls! NarutoXShaman King crossover Discontinued


**Retriving a Friend**

By **NarutoAndSakura4ever**

Summary: Naruto comes back from his three year trip after bringing Sasuke back, but, how does he change? And he's a shaman?! How does Sakura feel about this? And what is the reverse sharingan? Naruto has fan girls?! So many questions, so little time. NarutoXShaman King Pairings: NaruSaku NejiTen ShikTem ChoIno First time doing a naruto fanfic, don't hurt me...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wsup peps? Heres one of mine stories, although all my stories are bad, but, since this one seemed pretty good, I decided to post it on the site. Anyway, I got the idea of this from one of my friends, we were playing Naruto Clash of Ninja 2, and well, we got all hyper from drink 2 6 packs of soda, and got an idea of what would happen if Naruto was a shaman, and if Sasuke had the reverse sharingan ( more on that later in the story )... Oh, theres no Yoh, or anybody else, it's just the spirit people, well, except for Hao. Like Bason and company... Amidamaru, Kororo, Morphea and such...

Let's get busy!

Maybe I should do the key thingie first

" Sup " this is people talking

_Italics _are for peoples thoughts

**_Bold Italics _**is for the Kyubbi talking to Naruto

and **_Bold Underlined Italics are for Inner Sakura_**

_Underlined Italics _are the ghosts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Cha! C'mon back here you! " an enraged Sakura chased a little dog down the streets of Kohona.

" C'mon back with my lunch you furball!!! " she yelled.

The dog stopped. It whimpered. A man who was wearing unfamilar clothes ( just think of Yoh's clothes! ) for someone living in Kohonagakure. The man knelt down, and petted the dog.

" Hey there little guy. I can I have that sandwhich you got there? Please? " The dog dropped it and the man smiled.

" Here. Have this. " The man gave the little dog a cookie and ran away.

" Here. I think this belongs to you. " The man walked over to Sakura and handed her lunch to her.

" Arigato...ummmmmm... "

The man grinned. " My name? It's Uzumaki Naruto. "

Sakura's eyes wdiened.

" N-Naruto? " the man nodded.

" Yes. I think you're suppose to say your name now. "

Sakura gulped. She didn't know ' he ' was coming back so soon!!

" Naruto-kun...Don't you recongize me? " she asked.

The man looked at her and thought.

" Let's see here. Pink hair... Huge forehead...What! "

He dug into his pockets and found what he was looking for.

" S-Sakura? " Sakura smiled and hugged him.

" You're back! I'd never thought I see you again, Naruto-kun! " Then, she felt her face turn hot. SHe never felt Naruto like this.

" Sakura, what's gotten in to you? I just came back here to tell Tsusade-bachan something. So let go of me! It's urgent! " She backed off.

He dusted himself and said, " Well, wanna come with? "

She stared at him. His features...He wore a shirt but wasn't buttoned up so you could see his chest, his headband was hanging around his neck, he wore black shorts sort of like Sasuke's, and on his left arm, he wore some sort of thingie ( someone give me the name of it! ) and on his other arm, and he wore a wristband. He looked hot!

" S-Sure. " her face burned.

So off they went to the Hokage Tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hokage office, our favorite blond Hokage, Tsunsade, was dozing off when she heard a knock on the door.

" Huh? Who the hell is there?! " she shouted angerily.

" It's me, Tsusade-sensei, Sakura. "

Tsunsade sat up, and cleared her throat, and started acting Hokage-like.

" Come in Sakura. "

The door opened and Sakura came in with Naruto.

" Eh? Who's that with you, Sakura? " Skaura sighed, and Naruto slapped himself.

" Tsunsade-sensei, don't you recongize him? It's Naruto-kun! "

Tsunsade perked up. " N-Naruto-tei? " Naruto nodded.

" Hey Tsunsade-ba- " he was interrupted by a death hug.

" Your back, you lovable, hyperactive ninja!!! " Then, boom!

She punched him flying across the room, having him slam against the wall.

" Naruto-kun! " Skaura sheirked and went to help him.

HE managed to sit up, but couldn't stand up.

" Naruto-lun, stay put. As for you Tsunsade-sensei..." She glared daggers at her.

" S-Sakura...C-Can we talk about this? " Hah! the fifth Hokage scared shitless from her apprentince!

" Just answer one question... Why did you punch Naruto-kun???!!!!! " she shouted.

Tsunsade just sighed.

" Well, lets see...Naruto's a missing-nin remember? Leaving like that without telling anybody, and then has the guts to come back for forgivness?! "

Naruto stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

" I'm not here for forgiveness, I have news. Can we sit? I've been walking around for days. " Tsunsade nodded and the two sat down.

" What kind of new, Naruto? " the blond Hokage asked.

" Well...There's something you should know. This person, Hao, he's one trying to find and kill me. "

Sakura looked at him with concern in her eyes.

" For the Kyubbi? " she asked. HE shool his head.

" No. Not Kyubbi. He's after my spirit alley, Amidamaru. A samurai from over 500 years ago. " Tsunsade looked at him.

" Spirit alley? "

Naruto nodded and continued.

" During one of the fight with Sasuke three years ago, I found something that amazed me. The fact that I'm a shaman. "

Sakura and Tsunsade stared at him.

" A shaman? Like native american medicine men? " asked Sakura.

" Something like that. I went away for two reasons. A: Was because the villagers neglected, and disrespected me more, and that you all were giving me the cold shoulder. So I ran...Then, when I was about a mile away from the village, I remembered about my shamanic powers. So I left to train. So now, I'm still a ninja, but I swore I wouldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu until I became shaman king, or at least becomeing Hokage either, but, that dreams in the past. "

Naruto looked out the window, and saw a little bird listening to their conversation. And he sighed, then continued.

" And the other reason was that there's a tournament called the shaman fight. It's when all the shamans in the world come together to fight and be called the shaman king. I'm in this tournament. And in this tournament, it's die or don't die. "

The two kunoichis gasped at the thought of their favorite ninja/shaman dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? You like it? I'll only update this if I get at least five reviews! And if anyone does review, I'll give each of you a party!!!

Owari


End file.
